Finding More Than Friendship
by globaldictator9
Summary: When Silver comes back to town planning only to stay for a little while, he finds something that might make him stay forever. A Silver and Blaze story but also Sonamy Tosomo Knouge and other couples. First fanfiction. Please no flames! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Back in Town**

Icy bellows of wind swept around him as Silver the Hedgehog hurried down the icy streets of the small town. It was dark, the only light being cast from the rising moon and a few shops still open for late Christmas shoppers. Up ahead, Silver spotted a familiar silhouette with small black wings and high heeled boots.

"Just the person I wanted to see," grumbled Silver as he recognized Rogue the Bat. Silver had been planning to try and walk past the bat unnoticed but then he realized the bat was coming out of a diamond shop with a loaded black bag and he knew that meant trouble. With a sigh, he headed towards her and the bat turned around, hearing the approaching footsteps.

"Silver…" the bat started but was quickly interrupted.

"Rogue, what are you doing… are those diamonds!" Silver had nothing against the bat but had never fully trusted her, even if she had been going out with Knuckles for more than a year. _And no wonder_, Silver thought to himself, _I just caught her stealing from a diamond shop!_

Immediately Rouge put on her most innocent look. "Aww, come on Silver! Not even a hello? It`s been what, a year? I`ve missed you!" And with that, the bat gave Silver a bone crushing hug. Silver could feel his annoyance towards the bat lessening slightly but still gave her a stern look.

"Rogue, you said you were done with stealing. You promised Knuckles!"

"The diamonds are only to pay for some Christmas presents Silvy! I mean, I make hardly anything at McDonalds!" The bat gave him a pleading look and finally, the hedgehog gave in.

"Okay, but this is the last time!" The bat gave him a serious nod and Silver turned to leave.

"Silver wait! Aren`t you going to say hi to the rest of the gang? They haven`t seen you in so long." Silver hesitated. It **had **been at least a year since he had seen them because he had decided to take off and travel. He had been to Paris, Italy, Europe, and Asia and soon planned to leave for Hawaii. He had only stopped in town for a few weeks for winter to let up. And though he missed his friends, he didn`t want them to get the impression that he was staying. Rogue must`ve sensed he was about to say no because she added,

"Tails is having a Christmas Party at his house in two days. Why don`t you come then? Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Cosmo, Blaze, we`ll all be there!" Silver felt himself smile as Rogue went over the list of names, smiling largest at Blazes. Rogue must`ve took the smile as a yes because she grinned at him and turned to leave.

"See you at the party Silvy!" and with a flap of her wings, took off.

The following day, a light drizzle of rain fell from the sky which froze and turned into ice. Silver spent most of his morning in his room at the inn. Although he did have a house, he had no idea where he put his keys and therefore, was unable to get inside. Instead he came to the inn where he was planning to stay for the next few weeks. Silver paced up and down the room until he finally had a somewhat decent list of Christmas presents to buy and then set out.

By 6:00, Silver was sitting on an iced bench just outside the pet shop where he had brought Cheese a brand new red bow. Checking over his list, Silver made sure he had gotten everything. Knuckles, a wrestling mat, Rogue, some perfumes, Cream, a new flower pin, Shadow, some quill gel (I mean, how long does it take him to do his quills?) Sonic, a timer, Tails, some tools, Cosmo, a bracelet, Amy, some makeup, and Blaze, a heart shaped necklace. He hadn`t see his friends for long he had to guess on what they would like. As the day grew darker and the wind, colder, Silver got up and went to a nearby Coffee Shop before going back to the inn.

A bell chimed as he opened the door and warm heat from a nearby heater blasted his fur. Only a few people were in line and there were still plenty of open tables. Stepping up to the counter, Silver ordered a chocolate chip frappuccino and two chocolate chip cookies. Taking his tray of food, Silver settled himself into a nearby seat. As the shop got ready to close, Silver ate his food. Next to him was an employee who looked familiar but Silver couldn`t quite tell where he had seen her. Just when the squirrel looked up, Silver remembered her name. Sally Acorn.

"Is that you Silver?" Sally asked, pausing in the table she was cleaning.

" Hey Sal, how`s it going?"

"Silver! I haven`t seen you in so many months! Where were you?" At this point, Sally was sitting down at Silver`s table, having finished cleaning the one next to it.

"I`ve been traveling a lot. I`m only stopping in town for a few weeks so winter lets up. So you work here now?"

" Yeah, the diner I was working at shut down. I`ve been working here for about four months. Already manager!" She proudly held out her nametag which read SALLY ACORN: MANAGER- HOW MAY I HELP YOU?

Silver applauded while Sally grinned. " So how`s the rest of the gang? You and Sonic still going out?" Sally and Sonic had been going out for quite a few months by the time Silver had left and there were rumors they were soon going to get married. Silver had easily believed these rumors for Sally and Sonic had simply seen like the most perfect happiest couple. But instead of nodding like he thought Sally would, she gave a sad shake of her head.

" No, we broke up about two months ago. Apparently, he wasn`t sure what he wanted." Sally`s sad face turned to one of anger as Silver processed what she said. Sonic wasn`t sure what he happened? Maybe Sonic had meant he wasn`t ready for marriage or, or that there was another girl in his life other than Sally. But if there was another girl, surely Silver would know who…..

Sally cleared her throat, interrupting Silver`s thoughts. " Well, it was great talking to you Silver. Unfortunately, we close early on Fridays." Silver checked the time and with great surprise, saw it was nearing 8:00.

" It was great talking to you too Sal. Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" He hadn`t thought of it until now but he suddenly remembered Sally attending every holiday with the gang. But if she and Sonic had broke up, where would she spend Christmas?

Sally looked at him sadly. "Oh, I`ll just spend mine at home. It`s no big deal." But Silver shook his head.

" You can`t spend Christmas alone Sally. Why don`t you come to Tail`s house tomorrow? The whole gang will be there." But Sally was already shaking her head.

" No, I don`t want anyone to be uncomfortable with me there. I`m not exactly there friend anymore…"

" Sally, it`s Christmas. No one would want you to spend it alone! Just come to Tail`s. It will be fun." Sally bit her lower lip until eventually, she nodded.

" Alright but if anyone feels awkward…."

" They`ll be fine, don`t worry."

" Alright then Silver, if you insist. Have a goodnight, see you tomorrow!" Silver threw away his trash and waved goodbye.

Walking on his way back to the inn, Silver thought about what he had just done. _It was the right thing to do, _Silver thought. _But something tells me there`s more to Sally and Sonics' breakup… And what else have I missed? Sonic broke up with Sally, Knuckles and Rogue are going out, surely there`s more relationships going on?_ But Silver cut his thoughts short as he neared the inn. Climbing into bed, Silver thought about one last thing. _Talking about relationships, where are me and Blaze?_

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please don`t be to hard on me! Please no flames! Chapter two may be a little shorter but there are going to be a few good surprises in it! Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Not So Merry Christmas**

Silver woke up with a jolt of happiness when he realized it was Christmas. A feeling of joy swept through him as he got out of bed and went to his closet, he only hoped that his reunion with his friends wouldn`t be awkward. Looking over the few pairs of clothes he owned, Silver put on some white Nikes, jeans, and a gray t-shirt. He finished wrapping up his friends` presents and while whistling a Christmas tune, made his way out the door.

Snow lightly fell from the sky and icicles hung from rooftops. A snowflake fell on Silver`s nose making him sneeze. It would`ve been a perfect winter wonderland if not from all the shouting and honking coming from the streets. Turning, Silver saw that traffic was way backed up, not to mention that Tail`s house was at least twenty minutes to get to from the inn. Using his power of flight, Silver slowly rose into the air and took off, zooming past the still honking cars on the iced street. It didn`t take long to get to Tail`s and pretty soon, Silver did. Slowly, he brought himself to the ground and marveled at the decorations Tail`s had put up. Lights flashed, white, green, red and gold. Walking up the front door, Silver heard laughter coming from the inside and the smell of hot coco drifted towards him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"It`s Silver!" someone screeched from the inside, immediately the door opened and he was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Silver, how have you been?"

"Silver, where were you?"

"Silver, why didn`t you call?"

"Guys guys, give him some room!" Pushing through the crowd, Tail`s appeared with a steaming cup of hot coco.

"Thanks Tails," Silver said and Tails nodded.

"Why don`t you come into the living room?" Following the orange fox, Silver was brought to a large room with an equally large Christmas tree. Presents had been placed nicely under it and a fire had been started. Taking a seat on the nearest couch, Silver turned to all the waiting faces.

The first face he saw was Sonic`s. Sonic was smirking, clearing enjoying all the pressure Silver was feeling right now. When Sonic caught his eye, his smirk grew and he gave his signature thumbs up and a wink.

Next he saw Amy`s face which was hard to miss because she was sitting right next to Sonic, her face worried. Cosmo and Tails sat across from Silver, holding hands. Then there was Cream and Cheese, Cheese bouncing happily in the air and Cream with her usual innocent face. Shadow stood in the farthest corner of the room, with his usual sulking uninterested face. Silver took notice that Rogue, and Knuckles weren`t here yet. Neither was Sally.

Then there was Blaze. Her beauty had grown since Silver had last seen her a year ago. She still wore her usual purple robe and fur trimmed gloves but her hair was down and her golden eyes gleamed. But while everyone else`s face was worried or happy or anxious, her`s was…. Sad. Her sadness broke his heart and he was eventually forced to look away. Silver sipped his hot coco awkwardly until he finally spoke.

"So everyone…. How`ve ya been?" A chorus of "yes" and "ok`s" sounded throughout the room but impatient looks were starting to appear until finally Amy burst out,

"Silver! Where have you been! Everyone`s been worried sick! You couldn`t bother to call or anything! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Where were you? I-``

"Amy, I think he`s going to explain that," Tail`s said to her kindly while Amy turned to give him a piercing look. Silver cleared his throat a few times.

"Well, I`ve been traveling. And I guess I would`ve called but I`ve been busy." A silence followed afterwards until Cream looked at him.

"So Silver, where did you travel to?" After that, any awkwardness Silver felt was gone and the tension in the room broke. Silver answered questions like "What did you eat?" and "Did you know what people were saying?" After a while, Rogue and Knuckles came and the party was in full swing. After a while of answering questions and talking, Silver left to get a drink.

The kitchen was empty, everyone being in the living room. Silver grabbed a cup and some ice and began to pour some water.

"Silver?" Blaze`s pretty cat face peered at him and Silver almost dropped his cup.

"Blaze?" He searched her face for any kind of emotion but her face remained completely blank. Then all of a sudden, she threw her arms around him and was sobbing on his shoulder.

"I-I didn`t know where you were and- and- I- I thought you had just left me!" Silver hugged her tighter and they remained like that for awhile. Eventually they broke apart and Blaze looked at him closely.

"Silver, I missed you." Silver could feel his heart thud as he answered her,

"I missed you to Blaze. I missed you to." Blaze opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Cream came rushing in.

"Come on you guys! We're going to start a game!" Blaze smiled at him and Silver couldn`t help but think how radiant she was. Brushing elbows, Silver and Blaze followed Cream back into the living room where everyone was trying to decide what game to play.

"Charades, definitely charades!"

"How about Monopoly?"

"Monopoly? More like Truth or Dare!"

"How `bout Spin the Bottle?" A silence followed after this suggestion.

"Well, I don`t think it`s a bad idea," Amy said, glancing at Sonic. Slowly, people began to raise their hands in agreement. Rogue left and came back with an empty soda bottle.

"All right everyone, get in a circle around the table!" As everyone migrated to the table, Rogue explained the rules.

"Okay people, here`s how this is gonna work. Whoever the bottle lands on, you get to choose if you wanna kiss the person on the right or the left of that person. Once you choose, you cannot go back. Whoever got kissed gets to pick who goes next. You ready?" Everyone nodded, some enthusiastically and others boredly. Rogue gave the bottle an expert twist and everyone watched as the bottle landed on…. Tails. To the left of Tails was Sonic and to the right was Cosmo. Without hesitating Rogue walked up and gave Sonic a hard kiss on the lips before handing the bottle to Knuckles. Sonic wasn`t moving and Amy looked ready to explode. Knuckles gave Rogue a long lingering look before spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Blaze. To the left of Blaze was Cheese and to the right was Cream. Knuckles walked up to Cream hesitantly while Cream blushed furiously. Knuckles looked like he was about to kiss Cream until he turned around, giving the others a pleading look.

"Oh, come on guys. Isn`t she, like, to young?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Don`t be a scardy cat Knuckies. I`m sure Cream is fine with it." Knuckles sighed and gave Cream a fast peck on the cheek before hurrying back to his seat.

Next was Amy`s turn who knew exactly who she wanted to kiss. Spinning the bottle she made sure it landed on Tails who was sitting next to Sonic. Walking up to him, Sonic began to step back.

"Amy wait, I-`` Sonic was quickly silenced by Amy`s lips. The kiss was light and gentle but… perfect. Finally, Amy returned to her seat while Sonic sat there, blushing furiously.

Blaze went next. The bottle landed on Sonic who sat next to tails and… Silver. Silver knew he was blushing as Blaze walked up to him. Her golden eyes met his and he could smell the lavender perfume she put on. He leaned in close, smelling the mint on her breath and just when they were about to kiss….

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang, making everyone look up, including Silver and Blaze.

" I`ll get it." Jumping up, Tails raced towards the door. The door opened and everyone could hear Tails arguing with someone. Finally, Tails walked in but he didn`t look happy.

" Guys, I know this is the last person you wanted to see but…." And in came Sally.

Silver smiled, happy she could make it. But everyone else gasped and glared at her as Sally looked around nervously. Just when Sally was about to say something, Amy charged at her with her hammer.

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry about the ending, you`ll find out what happened in the next chapter. Please review but no flames! ( I do not own any of these characters, just the story!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for any reviews, they were really helpful. Enjoy chapter three! **

**Chapter Three: Engagements**

Amy charged, swinging her hammer which was just about to come down on Sally`s face when

Wham!

Amy`s hammer flew out of her hands and hit the wall, leaving a large crack while Amy was being held by a worried looking Sonic.

"Sonic, let me go! You can`t let her in here, she`s a-``

"Amy, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I`ll calm down when that thing gets out of here!" As Sonic and Amy argued, Sally stood there stiffly. Eventually, Sonic ended up dragging a furious Amy who was still trying to reach for her hammer outside. As the door closed, everyone but Silver gave Sally a glare.

"I think I should go," Sally said quietly, trying to hold back tears. Most people nodded while others continued to glare at her. As Sally made her way out the door, Silver sprang up.

"Sally wait!" He was about to run to her but he felt someone lightly tug his hand.

"What are you doing," Blaze hissed while Silver tried not to focus on the fact that they were technically holding hands.

"Don`t worry, I`ll be back." And before Blaze could say anything else, Silver tugged out of her grip and raced towards the open door. For a few seconds, he thought Sally was gone for good until he saw her sitting on a bench just outside Tail's house. He could hear her sobs as he raced over towards her.

"Sally I`m so sorry. I-``

"It`s not your fault Silver. Its mine."

"But"

"If I hadn`t been so mean to them, especially Amy, I wouldn`t be in this mess right now."

"What do you mean?" Sally gave a sad sigh.

"Well, it was when you were away traveling. I knew Amy was jealous that me and Sonic were going out and so I couldn`t help but rub it in her face. I would always kiss Sonic in front of her, I would always call him`Sonniku` and things like that. Eventually, when I wouldn`t stop, Sonic broke up with me and I began to notice his affection towards Amy. I got so angry that I paid some guys to go get Amy and bring her to me. But instead, they beat her up so harshly she almost died. Sonic came just in time to rescue her. Since then, I`m like there enemy." Sally had stopped sobbing to look at him.

"I didn`t mean for Amy to get hurt, I-I just-`` Sally looked down in defeat while Silver awkwardly patted her back.

"I didn`t know it was that serious Sally."

"Yeah, I knew I wouldn`t be welcomed in." Sally sighed and got up to leave.

"Sally wait, I`ll try to make them understand-`` Sally put a finger on Silver`s lips, silencing him. She gave him a sad smile.

"No, it`s okay Silver. I`ll just go home. Thanks for the invite though." But Silver felt terrible for Sally as she walked away_. Well, even if she couldn`t spend Christmas with a bunch of friends, maybe she could spend it with one… _

"Sally wait!" Sally stopped to look at him and Silver took a deep breath.

"Why don`t you come to dinner with me in a few days? I`m not doing anything and maybe we could celebrate Christmas then." Sally gave a huge smile, any trace of sadness gone.

"You mean it Silver, oh thank you!" She tackled him into a hug and over his shoulder said

"Why don`t you pick me up in two days at 6:00? We can go to Olive Garden." Silver nodded and felt a surge of happiness as he waved goodbye to Sally who was skipping down the street.

Going back into the house, he found everything calm. Sonic kept close to Amy and using his tools, Tails had already fixed the large crack in the wall. Silver looked around for Blaze and found her talking to Shadow. Settling down on the couch, the group began to pass out and hand presents. Silver hadn't gotten any real presents since no one but Rouge knew he was coming. Nonetheless he did receive a lot of money and his friends were pleased with what he had gotten them. Pretty soon, he had only one present left to hand out. Blaze`s. Glancing over at her, Silver found that Blaze was now talking to Sonic and Amy. Silver walked over and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Umm, guys? Yeah sorry to interrupt but I just have to give Blaze her present."

Amy stared at him and Sonic smiled.

"Well go right on ahead lover boy, we`ll give ya some privacy." Sonic winked and him and Amy left. Now Blaze was staring at him. Silver gave her the box and looked down as she opened it. He heard her gasp and looked up.

The necklace Silver had gotten Blaze was simple yet beautiful. It was a deep ruby red heart which shone in the light. The heart hung off a silver chain which shone too. When Blaze didn`t say anything for a few moments, Silver nervously shuffled his feet.

"So…do you like it?" Blaze began to tear up and she nodded.

"It`s really pretty Silver," she whispered. Finally, she looked at him.

"Why did you get a heart?" Silver blushed.

"Well, I-``

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make!" Everyone turned to see Tails standing in the very center of the room.

"Cosmo, will you come here please?"Cosmo walked over a bit nervously. Silver noticed Tails had a black small box hidden behind his back.

"Cosmo, I have known you since I was seven, when we were best friends. I knew you when I was fourteen and you were my girlfriend. And now Cosmo, I know you at the age of eighteen and hopefully, I will now know you as my fiancée." Cosmo was silently crying as Tails got to one knee.

"Cosmo, I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Everyone held their breath as Cosmo said

"Yes, yes, yes!"

As Cosmo and Tails kissed, everyone cheered. Rouge was giving Knuckles an expecting look, Sonic and Amy kept looking at each other, and Silver and Blaze were both blushing. Everyone surrounded Cosmo to see the diamond ring she now wore. The ring was silver but if you looked at it, you could almost see orange.

"Wow, an orange ring," Cream said in awe.

"To keep each other always close," Tails said proudly. Tails wore a ring that was tinged green. As the night wore on, people began to leave. By 2:30AM, everyone but Blaze, Cream, Silver, and Shadow had left.

"It was great seeing you. Congrats!" Blaze said as she made her way out the door. Silver thought for a minute before following her.

"Blaze wait up!" Blaze turned, surprised to see Silver jogging after her.

"What is it Silver?" Immediately, Silver felt awkward but he knew that there was no turning back at this point.

"Well…um… I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow?" Blaze stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"So… you mean like a date?" Silver knew he was redder than Knuckles.

"Well, I mean kinda, I guess." Blaze smiled.

"I would love to Silver! Why don`t we meet up at the park?" Now it was Silver`s turn to smile.

"Alright, I`ll meet you around 5:00." Just as Silver turned to leave, Blaze caught his hand. Silver turned to her in surprise.

"Thanks for the necklace Silver. It was the nicest gift anyone has ever gotten me."And then she kissed him. Yeah, it was only on the cheek but it was magical enough that while Blaze was walking down the street, Silver brought a gentle hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and whistled the whole way back to the inn.

Instead of turning home, Blaze headed for the forest. Shadows loomed before her and somewhere, an owl screeched. Blaze kept walking until she came across the hidden base and went inside. Her boss stood waiting for her.

"Well Blaze, I expect you have news for me."

"He`s returned…Silver`s returned." Her boss gave a wicked smile.

"Well than Blaze, the plan goes accordingly."

"Yes Doctor…Doctor Eggman."

**Well that`s the end of chapter three. In know it`s a bit mushy and that Tails and Cosmo are way too young to get married but I guess it will have to work. Chapter four will be out soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: First Date **

Silver went, checking himself in the mirror for what must`ve been the hundredth time. He was wearing black jeans, white Nikes, and a black buttoned down shirt. He had taken three showers that day and had spent an immense amount of time on fixing his quills. He was totally worried on what Blaze would think. _Do I look okay?_ _Am I too dressed up or too casual? _Glancing at the clock, Silver jumped when he saw it was 4:55.

"Great, my first date and I`m going to be late,"Silver muttered. He grabbed his jacket and raced out the door. Using his power of flight, Silver lifted himself in to the air and sped off towards the park. The sun was already slowly beginning to set, the sun`s rays becoming weaker. Silver settled himself onto a bench and looked around for Blaze, his heart sinking when he didn`t see her.

_Will she even show up?_ Blaze had been Silver`s best friend since they were eight years old, and at the age of twenty two, she was still his best friend. _What if I want to be more than friends though?_ Silver gave a vicious shake of his head_. Did I really just think that? I am NOT in love with Blaze, am I?_ Just then, Silver felt a burning sensation rising through him and when he looked down, he noticed his clothes were on fire.

Silver jumped up, shrieking as he put out the flames while people walking by gave him weird glances. Looking up, Silver saw what had started the flames, and he was happy by what he saw.

Blaze stood before him, her hair was down again but this time had been curled. She was wearing a black skirt with a light purple shirt that had flower designs on it. The shoes she wore were simple black ones but they had a little heel to them. But the thing that really caught Silver`s eye was the necklace she wore, the red heart shaped necklace that Silver had gotten for her, he couldn`t stop looking at it. Blazes voice broke him out of his trance.

"Sorry about that Silver, I tried to get your attention but you were too deep in thought. What were you thinking about?

"Uhh, just what we were going to do?" _Great, that sounded convincing._

Blaze looked at him questioningly but responded,

"How about something to eat? We could go to that diner that just opened." Silver nodded in relief.

"Okay, that sounds good." They made their way out of the park, making small talk. The diner was nearby so they walked to it. Halfway to the diner however, they felt a raindrop. Then another raindrop, then another until the whole sky was pouring rain. Blaze shrieked in frustration and Silver remembered how much she hated rain, well, how much she hated getting wet. She was a cat after all. The diner wasn`t faraway, in fact, Silver could see the diner`s lights on and the neon sign that read "SARAH`S DINER." Silver turned to Blaze who was pouting.

"We`re almost there Blaze! We just have to cross that field and then the street. We can do this!" Blaze looked at him uncertainly and Silver held out his hand. Blaze took it firmly and again, Silver couldn`t help but take notice that they were technically holding hands. He turned to their destination.

"Alright Blaze, ready? Go!" They charged, zooming across the field. A group of ravens, startled by their approach rose into the air around them and Blaze laughed, her laugh filling Silver with warmth. The tall wet grass tickled them and soon they made it to the busy street. Cars and trucks raced past them and Silver knew crossing this street wasn`t going to be an easy task. He took a worried step back as Blaze took one step up.

"We`re almost there Silver, we just have to cross the street. Are you ready?" She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Alright, ready? Go!" They charged across the street, narrowly avoiding cars. They were just about to make it to the other side when a truck came, roaring at them at full speed. The driver honked frantically and Blaze screamed. Using all his strength and speed, Silver picked Blaze up bridal style and sped towards the diner. And just when the truck was about to hit them, Silver jumped, landing on the other side in a jumbled up mess.

Blaze and Silver looked at each other for a minute before exploding into laughter. Once both of them had stopped, Blaze looked at Silver seriously.

"Thanks Silver, for saving me." Silver blushed as they both went into the diner.

The waiter, noticing they were dripping wet led them to a table, gave them some towels and took their order. Once the waiter had left, Blaze leaned back in her chair and looked at Silver.

"So, Rouge told me she was the first one to see you when you came back in town."

"Yeah, she was stealing diamonds." Blaze looked at him for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What`s so funny?" Silver asked her, confused.

"Just the fact that Knuckles, who basically guards diamonds, is going out with a person who steals diamonds."

"I know! I never really got that. I mean, she had been trying to steal Knuckles emerald for two years before that."

"Hey, don`t you think Tails and Cosmo are a little young to be getting married? I mean I know they`ve been going out for like seven years but I mean seriously."

"I agree, I mean I am happy for them and all but…"

"I`m not going to get married until I`m at least twenty six."

"Oh?" Blaze looked at him closely.

"Well," she explained, "I don`t want to feel like I`m rushing anything. If I`m going to have a relationship with someone, I want to take it slow, not rush things. Plus, I really want to know the person who I`m going to spend the rest of my life with." Silver nodded but he felt his heart sinking_. Does that mean she doesn`t think of me as anything past a friend?_

"So what do you think of Amy and Sonic?" Silver stopped his thoughts to answer.

"Well Sonic did seem a lot more affectionate towards her at the Christmas party. How long, or how close have they become?"

"They`ve been getting closer in the past two months. In fact, I heard Sonic telling Tails he felt something for her. More than friendship."

"And Amy still feels the same way about him."

"Yup, the same way for the past fourteen years." Silver nodded at her and stopped talking to get a good look at the diner. It was pretty modern with new furniture and everything. Just as he was about to turn back to Blaze, he saw something that made him stop dead short.

"Whoa."

"What is it?"Blaze asked, looking in his direction.

"O my…." Sitting not too far from them was Shadow and Cream. The two were talking comfortably and for once, Shadow was smiling and Cream wasn`t acting shy. Then Shadow leaned over the table and kissed Cream who didn't at all seem to mind. Once they broke apart, they smiled at each other and continued their conversation.

Blaze and Silver looked at each other then cracked up for the millionth time. When they had calmed down, Silver first, he looked at Blaze. And then without thinking over his words, he told her,

"You`re really pretty Blaze." Blaze had stopped laughing and was now deeply blushing, just as much as Silver was. When they both looked up, they met eyes, golden to golden.

The moment was lost though when the waiter came, setting down their dishes. Silver twirled his spaghetti and looked at Blaze once more and smiled.

"Bon appétit."

The rain was still coming down hard when Blaze and Silver left the diner. Blaze looked at Silver uncertainly, not wanting to again go out in the rain. Suddenly, Silver had an idea. Picking up Blaze bridal style he told her,

"Hang on tight!" Then they were in the air with Blaze shrieking, Silver laughing and the rain still pouring down. Silver went as quickly as he could to get Blaze home and before Blaze knew it, they were. He set Blaze down gently and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I thought it would be the fastest way." Blaze smiled at him.

"It`s okay. I had a great time Silver."

"Me too."

"Could we go out another time, like tomorrow?" Silver`s mouth dropped in astonishment and his heart thudded. _She wants to go out again, with me?_ He felt like he could fly for all eternity but got himself together to answer her.

"Blaze, I would love to. Meet you at the park?"Blaze grinned widely and nodded.

"Meet you at 5:00?"

"5:00 it is."

And with that Silver took Blaze`s hand, kissed it, and flew off with his heart hammering away, looking forward to tomorrow.

**Well, there`s chapter four! I`ll be getting a lot of chapter`s done because I`m on spring break this week so you can expect more soon. Chapter five is definitely going to be a good chapter. I don`t any of these characters, just the story. ****Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Date Gone Wrong**

Blaze stepped out of the steaming hot shower and hurried over to her closet bursting of clothes. She picked out jeans and a white blouse along with some flats for shoes. She kept on the necklace Silver had given her, twirling it around her claw. And even though she looked pretty, she looked at herself with disgust. How could she betray Silver to Eggman? And not just Silver but the whole gang? She shook her head to clear it and made her way out.

Silver was, as last time, the first one at the park. He wore jeans, Nikes, and a white buttoned shirt. Sitting on a bench, Silver cast another anxious glance at his watch and saw it was 5:02. He smiled however when he felt the presence of someone sit next to him and looked up to meet the smiling face of Blaze who, as always, looked beautiful.

"Hello Silver."

"Hey Blaze, you look….wonderful." She blushed.

"So do you.

"Who me? I wear this outfit just about everyday." He grinned as she laughed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Blaze scratched her head for a minute, thinking.

"Well, I think we should go to the lake. I just love the little ducklings! Plus there`s this bridge above the water I love to walk across." Silver nodded, looking forward to spending his time alone with Blaze.

"I think that sounds great Blaze. Let`s go!" As they made their way to the lake, they stopped at a hotdog stand nearby. Silver watched as Blaze devoured the hotdog but kept the bun perfectly preserved. Blaze caught him staring and smiled.

"For the ducks," she told him and Silver saved his bun too.

The lake was enchanting; it was pretty big with a long bridge stretching from one end to another. A hiking trail sat at the end of the lake where a bunch of geese had gathered. Little ducklings waddled about and Silver smiled when he heard Blaze squeal at them.

"There they are," Blaze said racing over to them. Standing at the edge of the lake, she tore off pieces of bread and threw them in with Silver copying.

"I used to come here a lot when I was little with my mom. I still come here a lot, not as much, but sometimes just to think." Blaze stopped feeding the ducks to look out over the lake. Silver followed her gaze.

"It is enchanting here," he told her. "I`m surprised though. I do come to this park a lot but I never knew there was a lake here." Blaze smiled.

"A lot of people don't. That's why there`s almost never anybody here." Sure enough, Blaze and Silver were the only people there. It was totally quiet other than the rustling of tree branches and the occasionally quack from a duck.

"A lot of people also don`t know of the hiking trail." Blaze nodded to the end of the lake where a forest stood. A little ways from the forest stood a large hill where in front of it, the sun was already beginning to set.

"Have you ever hiked to that hill?" Blaze shook her head.

"I`ve always wanted to, it`s the most perfect place to watch the sun set. I guess I`ve just never have had the time.

"Do you have time now?" Blaze grinned at Silver, but the grin quickly turned into a frown.

"We`ll never make it in time to watch the sunset. It must be a 45 minute hike at the least, and that`s if we ran."

"How long would it take if we flew?" And like last time, Silver picked Blaze up and was in the air. Blaze buried her head in Silver`s shoulder, she hated heights. But unlike yesterday, Silver went slow in the air and Blaze summoned up all her courage to look around.

They weren`t that high but high enough that they went through some low clouds. Blaze reached out her hand, laughing when the cloud disappeared from her touch. Silver swopped in low, spraying them with water and laughed when Blaze hissed and tightened her grip on his shoulder. Silver went higher in the air and it was then Blaze understood why Silver loved to fly. It was an amazing feeling being in the air with the wind rushing around you. But it ended to quickly as Silver softly landed and set Blaze down.

Blaze looked at the sky before them which was breathtaking. The sun was lowly and the sky around it was a bright yellow orange. Blaze sat down on the soft green grass and Silver did the same.

"So how was the flight?" Blaze smiled at him.

"It was amazing, I would fly for all eternity if I could."

"I guess flying is alright, it would be better without the birds." Blaze laughed which got Silver laughing. When they had calmed though, Blaze turned to Silver with serious eyes.

"You're not going to stay, are you?" Silver`s laughter stopped immediately and he found himself unable to look at Blaze.

"How did you..."

"I know you Silver. I knew that you weren`t going to stay for awhile. Since the party." Her voice was heartbroken and Silver felt terrible knowing he had caused it.

"I won`t judge you, but tell me one thing. Why? Why won`t you stay?" Silver looked up at the setting sun.

"Because there`s no reason to stay."

"What if there was one?" Silver turned to look at Blaze who was sadly smiling.

"If there was one, then I would stay for all eternity." Blaze rested her hand lightly on top of Silver`s and leaned in closer. He could smell her lavender perfume and the warmth radiating off of her. Silver closed his eyes, knowing the kiss that he and Blaze missed at the party would now be made up at this moment when a sudden thought occurred to him, making him reel back.

"Blaze, what time is it?" She frowned and checked her watch.

"About 7:15, why?" Silver jumped up.

"Darn it. Blaze I`m so sorry. I just remembered I have somewhere. I need to be." Blaze`s frown deepened and light tears came to her eyes.

"Where do you have to go?"

"Umm, I have to meet someone else. A friend." Blaze looked down sadly and Silver knelt down beside her. He lifted up her chin to meet her sparkling golden eyes and he gave her a smile.

"Hey, I`ll see you soon. I`ll call you, okay?" She smiled and kissed him, a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright." Then he was gone, soaring quickly through the air and Blaze watched him until he was out of sight. Then she sat back down, sitting in the spot Silver had sat and alone, watched the stars.

Silver went as quickly as he could. He didn`t want to leave Blaze but he knew the promise he made to Sally had to be kept. He found Sally outside of the restaurant they were supposed to eat at together, sitting alone on a bench. Silver landed in front of her, making her look up.

"Sally, I`m so sorry. I-``

"It`s fine Silver. It`s fine. We all forget things." She looked down again making Silver feel worse.

"Hey, do you want to see a movie or-``

"I movie would be great!" Silver was surprised how quickly Sally had perked but was pleased. They went, making their way to the theaters. Silver bought the tickets to The Vow after hearing how badly Sally wanted to see it and they went in. The lights of the theater dimmed as they took their seats and the movie began. Silver found the movie boring five minutes in but Sally watched with undivided attention. Finally, the movie ended and the lights flickered on. Sally sighed and leaned on Silver`s shoulder. Immediately, he tensed.

"Sally, I-`` She put a finger to his lips.

"Thank you Silver." Then she kissed him, on the lips. Silver tried to pull back but Sally was stronger, making him unable to break out of the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart and Sally turned around.

"Oh hey Blaze, did you enjoy the movie?" Silver turned to see Blaze, mouth open and tears dripping down her cheeks. As she met Silver`s eye, she stormed off, racing out of the theater.

"Blaze wait!" Silver jumped up to follow her but Sally grabbed his arm.

"Silver, aren`t you going to walk me home?"

"What? Sally, get off me!"

"Oh c`mon Silver! We all know she`s a giant lovesick baby! I just wanted to show her that we`re a couple."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You mean you knew she was watching the entire time?" Sally nodded and smirked and Silver tried to pull out of her grip.

"C`mon Silvy –``

"We are NOT a couple. I, I love Blaze." And with that, Silver pulled out of Sally`s grip and raced after her. When Silver didn`t see Blaze in the theater he went to her house where even from the sky he could hear her sobs. He walked up to the door and knocked. As soon as the door opened it closed and Silver desperately tried to explain from where he was standing out on the porch.

"Blaze listen, I-``

"Get out of here Silver! I don`t want to see your face or hear your voice again!"

"But Blaze-`` Fire was spreading on the porch and at that point, Silver knew he had no choice but to go. Taking off in the air, he flew back to the inn, crying softly and to no one but himself said,

"But Blaze, I love you."

**Sorry chapter five took awhile to finish. I`ve been pretty busy. Chapter six might take awhile too since I don`t know where I`m going with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I wasn't uploading for awhile, I went on vacation and kind of forgot about this story. But I think I should just finish it so I can start working on my next story which will have to do with Sonic and Amy. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6! :D **

**Chapter 6: Love Conquers All**

"Come on Silver, you have to come. Everyone expects you to be there anyways!" Sonic was trying to convince Silver for the hundredth time to come to a wedding party he was throwing for Tails and Cosmo. Though since the incident with Sally and Blaze, Silver hadn't felt like doing much of anything and spent most of his time sitting around the room he rented at an inn.

"The whole gang will be there Silver," Sonic said into his phone. "Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Amy, Blaze…." Silver flinched at Blaze's name. He wanted to make things right between them but he didn't know where to begin. It was all Sally's fault and he hated her for it.

"I know things have been rough with you and Blaze," Sonic said, his voice sympathetic. "But at least be there for Tails and Cosmo." Silver sighed, knowing Sonic was right.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Hi Silver! Thanks for coming!" Silver had managed to take a shower and dress nicely before going over to Amy's house for the party. Already, he felt awkward and wanted to crawl into a hole where he could be alone.

"Hi Amy," he answered, trying his hardest to put on a smile.

"Come on in. The party is being held outside so just go down the hall, into the kitchen and you should find a screen door leading to the backyard."

"Okay, thanks Amy," Silver said and he took off down the hall. Once he found the screen door, he took a few deep breaths. _You can do this. They're your friends after all, there's nothing to worry about….. except how Blaze will react._ Silver shook his head to clear it, opened the door, and stepped out into the yard.

Silver was immediately greeted by people. Cosmo and Tails thanked him for coming, Knuckles nodded at him, Rouge winked, Cream waved, Shadow glared, and Sonic gave him a thumbs up. But where was Blaze? Silver made his way to the punch table where he got himself a glass of fruit punch.

"Enjoying yourself?" Silver turned to see Sonic smiling at him. Silver shrugged.

"This is a really nice party. It was really kind of Amy to do this for Tails and Cosmo."

"Someone had to do it. Besides, Amy loves throwing parties for people."

"You would be the expert of Amy, as seeing how close the two of you are now." Sonic blushed.

"Yeah, well, I hope we don't get into any arguments, I would hate to mess up our relationship." Silver glared at him.

"It was a total misunderstanding! It's all Sally's fault." Sonics' eyes narrowed.

"That squirrel screams trouble. You best stay away from her Silver."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I can't believe I invited her to our Christmas party! To think that I felt bad for her….." Sonic was saying something in response but Silver had stopped listening. Instead, he was looking around for a particular purple cat. Blaze still hadn't showed up yet.

"Have you seen Blaze?" Sonic shook his head.

"Amy said she was coming…. Perhaps she's just running late."

"Well I-'' Silver stopped as he felt a raindrop, then another raindrop, until soon, the whole sky was pouring rain.

"Oh no," Sonic moaned. "The one thing Amy feared would happen is happening." Amy was crying, her head thrown back as she moaned about how the party was ruined.

"It's okay Amy," Sonic said, desperate to calm her before she pulled out her hammer.

"Everything is going to get soaked," she wailed.

"We'll just have the party inside." Sonic was rushing around, carrying things inside while Knuckles and Shadow helped him. Everyone but Silver made their way into the house. Silver stood, frozen, thinking about everything that might have happened to Blaze. _What if she got lost? Or she drowned or she fell off a bridge or she got in a car accident? Wait, does Blaze even own a car?_ Silver shook his head and using his powers, rose into the air. Everyone inside the house watched him from the window as he turned to them and shouted,

"I have to find Blaze!" Then he took off, heading to her house. _The only thing that matters is Blaze. Because even if she doesn't want me, I want her._

Once he got to Blaze's house, he found the door locked and the lights off. She wasn't home. Looking down, he found footprints. Paw prints. Blaze! The paw prints led Silver into the woods. Taking a breath, he went in.

Blaze hurried through the woods, the rain making it hard to see where she was going. Just when she was about to leave for Amy's, Dr. Eggman had summoned her to his base. And though she didn't want to go, she knew she owed him for the time he saved her life when she was drowning. It's why she worked for him, though she did hate him. Finally, the secret hideout came into sight and Blaze walked in.

"Hello Blaze," Dr. Eggman said, turning his chair to face her.

"Hello Doctor. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to go over the plan one more time." Blaze sighed. Dr. Eggman wanted to lure Sonic into a trap. He said he wouldn't hurt Sonic but the evil glint in his eyes told her otherwise.

"The only thing were missing is bait," Dr. Eggman said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, the alarm went off overhead.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Dr. Eggman turned to his two robots.

"See who it is," he ordered. The robots sped off. There was the sound of muffled fighting and then, a shadow loomed before them. The intruder stepped out into the light, it was

"Silver?" Blaze gaped at him in astonishment.

"Blaze? What are you doing here? With him?" He jerked his head in Dr. Eggman's direction.

"She works for me of course," Dr. Eggman said, giving an evil smile.

"What? Blaze would never do that," Silver argued. Blaze looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Silver," she said, tears brimming in her eyes." Silver's jaw dropped. Using the moment as a distraction, Dr. Eggman pressed a button, causing two nets to launch at Silver. He tried to dodge them but was to slow and was caught. Silver thrashed against them.

"Let me go!" Dr. Eggman turned to Blaze, a smile forming on his lips.

"I think we have just found our bait. Sonic will most definitely come to rescue his best friend."

"What, your using me to capture Sonic? Are you insane?" Silver glared at Dr. Eggman and Blaze, Blaze refused to meet his gaze.

"I intend to do more than just you as live bait. I will be using you as _dead _bait." A moment of silence took over the room as this processed in everyone's mind. Finally Blaze looked up.

"Dead bait?" Dr. Eggman nodded.

"And I want you to kill him Blaze." Blaze and Silver froze. Blaze's mouth opened then closed. Finally, she blurted out

"I can't, I- I just can't." Dr. Eggman's eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter Blaze? Did Cupid come and hit you with an arrow?" Blaze looked at him, eyes filled with tears.

"I can't kill Silver," she said. "I won't kill Silver." Dr. Eggman had stopped smiling; now, he was frowning, his eyes blazing with anger.

"If you won't kill him, then I kill both you and him." Silver finally spoke up.

"Blaze, kill me. Please. It's better I get hurt than you." He looked at Blaze, eyes filled with sadness, anger, and love.

"I love you Blaze. And as long as you know that, then I am at peace." And Silver really did feel at peace after saying those words. Blaze was astonished. Silver? Her best friend? Loved her?

"Enough chatter," Dr. Eggman roared. "Kill him Blaze. Kill him now." Blaze looked at Silver. He nodded at her, he would cut out his own heart so Blaze wouldn't get hurt, he would die for her, which he was about to do now. Blaze looked at him sadly, unsheathed her claws, and leaped at Silver.

**That's the end of chapter 6! I hope you liked it, I felt somewhat rushed to get it out so I'm sorry if it seems like everything is happening to quickly. Please review! :D I will try to get chapter 7 out quickly! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I apologize for not updating, I was having writers block for awhile and have been spending most of my time watching The Legend of Korra, I love that show! Anyways, enjoy the story and please review!**

**Chapter 7: Fighting For What's Important**

Silver was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Everything around him was a blur and his entire body felt weightless. _Am I dead?_ Silver couldn't really think of any other explanation, though something in his gut told Silver to look up. Glancing upward, Silver saw a net that was cut on the bottom. _Wait, a broken net?_ Silver wasn't dying; Blaze had cut open the net! Silver quickly looked down and just before he hit the floor, used his powers to soften his landing. He heard someone land next to him and turned to see Blaze, her eyes shone and she gave him a sad smile.

"Silver…" Blaze whispered. Their eyes met and a storm of emotions clashed between them.

"Blaze, I-'' Boom! A rocket exploded right in front of them, breaking the moment and making Silver and Blaze both roll to opposite sides.

"So Blaze," the doctor said , a rocket launcher in his hands. "I see you have made a decision. Too bad it was the wrong one!" the wicked doctor fired again, aiming for Blaze who dodged it at the last minute. Blaze spun around and threw a ball of fire right at him who immediately dropped the weapon. When the flames finally died, nothing but a pile of ashes laid before him.

"Arrrrrgh!" roared. "You will pay for your betrayal! Also, that was my favorite rocket launcher so you'll pay for that too!" He spun around and clicked two buttons, when he turned back, an evil grin was glued to his face.

"Allow me to introduce you to two of my friends." Two shapes began to take form. Both were huge but were extremely different in every other characteristic. One was very ,very tall and yellow with gleaming green eyes. Two huge hammers stood where hands should've been and a spiked tail sat curled at the robots feet. The other robot had eight tentacles like an octopus and its eyes were as black as night. Both robots stood, ready for battle. The evil doctor chuckled.

"Octobot, Hammeroid, attack!" Both robots lurched forward. Hammeroid going in Silver's direction and Octobot going to Blaze. Silver gasped as Hammeroid swung at him and managed to duck right before the huge hammer hit him. Hammeroid swiped at Silver again who quickly rolled forward and lifted himself into the air. Hammeroid immediately began hitting everywhere, Silver just managing to avoid the blows. The giant robot roared in frustration and brought both of his hammers down. Silver closed his eyes, waiting for the hammers to smash him but they never did. A huge ball of fire hit Hammeroid squarely in the chest, making the robot stumble backwards. Silver gave a thankful nod to Blaze before quickly moving to avoid a hammer angrily being swiped at him again.

Blaze was getting tired. The octopus like robot continued to fire blasts of water at Blaze who could hardly dodge them. Octobot fired another stream of water which Blaze met with her fire. Both forces collided, making both Blaze and Octobot fly in opposite directions. Blaze got up tiredly, turning when she heard a large sound to her left. Hammeroid had trapped Silver in a corner, ready to smash him. Immediately, Blaze sent a ball of fire in the robots direction, hitting him and making the robot fall down. Silver nodded at her graciously before flying into the air. Something slimy grabbed Blaze's ankle making her look down. Octobot had got up and had grabbed a hold of Blaze. Blaze shrieked as she was thrown up into the air, preparing to hit the wall. She gasped as Silver caught her in midair and their eyes met.

"Silver, we'll never defeat the robots alone," Blaze said breathlessly, her heart sinking when she saw that both robots were up again, ready to fight. Silver nodded.

"We'll have to work together," he said confidently. Blaze landed behind Hammeroid, blasting him with fire. Hammeroid turned around quickly, finding Silver who was hovering near Octobot. Hammeroid charged aiming to hit Silver who moved away at the last minute. Instead, the hammer came down on Octobot who turned on Hammeroid angrily. Octobot wrapped his tentacles around one of Hammeroid's hammers and pulled, the hammer flying in the air and landing in pieces on the floor. Hammeroid turned and started smashing Octobot who squirted blasts of water at him. In seconds, both machines were in pieces on the ground, oil pooling onto the floor.

"We did it," Blaze said, her eyes shining. She smiled at Silver who happily smiled back.

"NOOOOO!" Silver and Blaze both turned quickly to see the doctor kneeling on the ground, looking at his broken inventions. He turned, fixing his eyes on Silver and Blaze. His eyes burned with hatred and revenge. "No one messes with me!" He pulled something from his belt and turned, holding a gun. And before anyone could do anything, he fired, a powerful blast of white light going straight toward Silver. Time seemed to slow down. Silver stared at the white light coming towards him, unable to move. He glanced at Blaze for what he knew would be for the last time, his eyes brimming with love. Blaze looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. And then she jumped. Pushing Silver out of the way, the white light hit Blaze, Silver watched in horror as Blaze fell to the ground not moving.

"Blaze!" Silver sobbed holding her limp body in his arms. The doctor laughed.

"Now I can finish both of you," he said, pointing the gun again and firing. Silver grabbed Blaze and jumped into the air, the white light flying past him and hitting a large gray box.

"No!" the evil doctor cried. "That box is highly explosive, this whole place is gonna blow!"The evil doctor turned around and quickly hit a button which catapulted the doctor into the air and out a window. Silver flew into the air and out the same window, the night breeze making Silver shiver. He flew as fast as he could, 's building exploding behind him. Silver looked down. His heart seemed to stop beating when Blaze weakly opened her eyes, she opened her mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Save your energy Blaze, I'm taking you to a hospital. You're going to get better," Silver's voice cracked and a tear chugged down his cheek. Blaze shook her head and wiped the tear of off Silver.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Silver," Blaze said, her voice no louder than a whisper. Silver opened his mouth to say something but Blaze put a finger to his lips.

"But I want you to know that these last few days that you've been here have been the best days of my life and that you coming back is the greatest gift of them all." Blaze put a hand to her throat where a heart shaped necklace sat. Silver's mind stopped working when he realized it was the heart he had given Blaze for Christmas, she had never taken it off, she had never stopped loving him.

"Thank you Silver. Thank you for being here, my life feels complete." Blaze sighed, her breathing becoming slower and slower. Silver's heart beat rapidly and the fear that he might lose Blaze finally kicked in.

"No Blaze, no, hang in there, you're not dying, everything is going to be okay." Silver was trying to comfort Blaze with those words but felt like the words were comforting him more than her. Blaze gave a weak smile and placed both of her hands on her heart.

"Blaze, keep your eyes open. Look at me," Silver begged her, feeling like her eyes were the only thing that could keep him calm at this point. Her eyes met his and the world seemed to stop spinning.

Blaze gave one more strong deep breath and closed her eyes.

**Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be the last chapter and should be up soon. My next story will be about Sonic and Amy so keep your eyes open for it! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! I know it is sad to say but this is the last chapter in Finding More Than Friendship. So enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 8: Time To Move On**

Blaze's memory was dim. She remembered being in Dr. Eggman's lair and then Silver walking in. She remembered fighting something that looked very much like an octopus and then she remembered pain, unbearable pain sweeping through her body. She remembered Silver carrying her as they flew in the night sky while Dr. Eggman's lair exploded behind them. The last thing she remembered was Silver's golden eyes looking down at her with such immense love she thought she would explode. _Wait, Silver? Love? _The thought of Silver sent Blaze jolting upright and her eyes flew open. She sat in a small room that had completely white walls. Medical equipment sat in a corner and Blaze sat under a pile of blankets, lying comfortably in a long bed. Blaze felt her heart jump when she recognized her friends, Cream and Shadow sitting in some chairs a little ways from the bed. The two were whispering to each other and holding hands but when they turned and saw that was Blaze awake, their linked hands quickly fell and the whispering stopped.

"We're so glad your okay!" Cream squealed, a smile lighting up her face. Even Shadow gave a small smile before his face quickly turned to his usual expressionless mask.

"Hi Shadow, hi Cream." Blaze smiled, surprised by how strong here voice sounded. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Rouge and Knuckles were here this morning and Sonic and Amy were here last night," Cream answered. Blaze bit her lip, Silver had been here, hadn't he?

"Was…. Was Silver here?" Blaze blurted out, feeling embarrassed by the question. Shadow smirked.

"Silver had been here since you got to the hospital, he was here for hours. It took forever for us to get him to leave so he could get some rest." The door suddenly opened, a doctor walking in. She beckoned for Shadow to come outside for a moment and the two of them left the room. Blaze turned worryingly back to Cream.

"Cream, my memory is all fuzzy, I only remember bits and pieces about what happened last night."

"To be honest, I don't really know either," Cream said. "Silver left the party, saying he was going to go look for you when you didn't show up. We all waited for him to come back but he never did. Eventually, we all decided to split up and start checking parts of the town to see where the two of you were. Sonic, who was checking the woods spotted you and Silver in the sky. Silver landed and gave you to Sonic, saying you had to get to a hospital as fast as possible. He didn't really tell us much just that you had been shot with some type of gun." Blaze looked down feeling guilty. Her friends didn't know that she had been working for Dr. Eggman, she didn't deserve their help.

"Cream….. I, I have to tell you why I never showed up at the party. It's because I had been working for-"

"Dr. Eggman," Cream said softly, finishing the sentence for her. Blaze's eyes widened.

"You knew? How?"

"We all know Blaze. And we understand, you didn't have a choice. He would've killed you if you didn't work for him, and we all know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt any of us. When you started to act weird a couple of months ago, we knew something was up. I guess you could say we just put the pieces together and figured it out." Blaze felt like crying, she couldn't believe her friends would be so understanding about all this. The door opened and Shadow walked in, the doctor following.

"Hello there Blaze," the doctor said kindly. "I'm Dr. Vanilla, I just asked Shadow to come outside so he could fill out some forms. You didn't look so good coming in but amazingly, no bones were broken and everything seemed intact. You've healed nicely and I would say you could go home today."

"Really?" Blaze couldn't believe it, she could go home today!

"Yes, you seem a lot better. I would just take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"You could stay at my place Blaze," Cream offered.

"Yes, it would be a good idea to stay with someone Blaze, just so they can keep an eye on you," Dr. Vanilla said.

"Thank you Cream, thank you Dr. Vanilla. Everyone has been so kind." Blaze felt like she could fly she was so happy, there was just one more thing she had to do though so she would be complete.

…

"Blaze, we'll stop at your house so you can pack some stuff up," Cream said as they drove away from the hospital. Blaze nodded but was impatient to go see Silver. She just wanted to pack her stuff up, get in the car, and drive to the hotel he was staying at. As soon as they got to her house, Blaze rushed inside. The house was totally dark, all the lights being off. Blaze flipped them on and found all of her friends standing there.

"SURPRISE!"

"Welcome home Blaze!"

"We're all so glad that your better!" A smile broke out onto Blaze's face as all her friends took turns hugging her and saying how glad they were now that she was in good health again. Blaze's eyes sought out a particular hedgehog though and when she found him, her heart almost stopped beating. Silver smiled and opened his arms, Blaze not hesitating to rush to him and tackle him into a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay," Silver whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," Blaze whispered back. Finally, both of them let go of each other and walked to the kitchen to get some drinks. The kitchen was empty and Blaze knew that it was time to tell Silver how she felt about….. Everything.

"Silver…. I have to tell you something." Silver put down the cups he was holding and turned to look at her.

"Yes Blaze?" She nervously cleared her throat.

"I know that before, we didn't leave on good terms. The whole Sally thing… it was just confusing. But I want you to know that, well, that ever since you came back, I've felt this feeling I've never known before. Every time I see you my heart begins to pound and I always feel empty whenever I'm not around you." Blaze paused, letting these words sink in.

"Silver, I love you and I'm sorry that-'' Blaze never got to finish because suddenly, Silver sprang from the counter, his lips meeting her's in an overwhelming but soft kiss. Fireworks exploded inside Blaze and the sun suddenly seemed to shine a little brighter. Silver's eyes met Blaze, golden to golden.

"I love you too Blaze," he whispered.

"Well it's about time!" The couple turned and found all their friends starring at them, smirking. Silver and Blaze blushed.

"Guys," Knuckles said. "This is great and all but don't you have a flight to catch Silver? You leave for Italy today." Blaze's heart dropped. Silver was leaving, he was going to go back to travel the world and probably wouldn't see her for another year. Silver's hand lightly grabbed Blaze's chin and turned her head to look at her.

"Blaze, I want you to come with me." Blaze's jaw dropped.

"Come with you?" Silver nodded.

"We can travel the world together, we'll never have to leave each other again." Blaze glanced at her friends who all still stood in the doorway. As much as she wanted to go with Silver, she didn't want to leave her friends. But all her friends were nodding.

"You should go Blaze."

"This is a once and a lifetime chance."

"You can always stop and visit."

"Don't forget to come to my wedding!" Blaze turned back to Silver eyes shining and lightly squeezed his hands.

"Together forever," she told him and gave him another soft kiss. And with that, Silver grabbed Blaze, sweeping her off her feet and out of the house, into the air. Blaze looked down, waving to all her friends before leaning back into Silver's chest. She would always come back to town to visit her friends but with Silver, she knew she needed no one else and that in the end, both of them had found something that was definitely more than friendship.

**Well, that's it! I know this chapter and definitely the ending was really cheesy but I just wanted to finish this story so I could start a new one. I know all of you are wondering what happened to Sally so I'm going to add a chapter that answers some of your questions. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and keep reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Clearing Things Up….**

Hello dear readers! At this point, you've probably gone to this page thinking it was another chapter, well, I hate to disappoint but it's not. I created this page to clear up all the questions you probably had after reading the story, and because I know how angry I get when a story has an ending with so many unexplained answers, I didn't want to do the same to you guys. So for starters, I just want to say that I do think that my story kinda…. Sucked. It was a very cheesy story but at the same time, it was my first fanfiction story so I like to think of this story more of a practice type of thing. All your support really helped and it's inspired me to start some new stories which will be updated soon. Anyways, for your questions…

Okay, so I know your probably thinking, what happened to Dr. Eggman? Well, to be honest, I don't know. I guess he is just hanging out in the woods somewhere. The thing is I find Dr. Eggman really annoying so I was happy to get him out of the story.

Secondly, and the question I know a lot of you are wondering is, what happened to Sally? How come Blaze never got her revenge? Well, when I first decided to add Sally into the story, she wasn't supposed to be a major character. Just someone who could add more conflict into the story. So when people started putting up reviews saying "they wanted Sally to die" and "I hope Silver kicks Sally's butt" I wasn't sure what to do. I did think about Blaze coming back to get Sally or having find Sally and the two of them work together or something. But in the end, I decided to just forget about her all together, thus my original plan. So I'm sorry you didn't see Sally die and all that good stuff, I wish I did have Blaze come back to get Sally !

Now, at of the whole story, I definitely thought the last chapter was the worst. To be honest, I just wanted to finish the story and get it off my mind. So yeah, the ending was terrible and I apologize. Your probably like, " How did Silver and Blaze just fly off like that? They didn't even pack clothes?!" Well, I agree that there were a few things that were unrealistic. Okay, very unrealistic. But, again, I just wanted to end the story so I just overlooked details like that.

Well, that's all I got. Sorry if I didn't answer all your questions, I probably didn't. If there's a question you have, please feel free to post them up as a review and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and look out for my next two books, When Opposites Attract, a Sonic and Amy story, and also, More Than Two Loves, a Howls Moving Castle story.


End file.
